


The bad guys [Rewrite]

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: The bad guys [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Dreamtale, HorrorTale, Killer's timeline, Underverse, XTale, antivoid, dusttale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Nightmare is alone, what should he do? Should he help people, or leave them alone? What is he trying to do by helping them?





	The bad guys [Rewrite]

**Author's Note:**

> For original accounts anniversary (June 14) I decided to rewrite The bad guys series into one -yes one- long story. Also, thank you to @toynako (Not sure if you want me to tag you here) for the first ever person to like my crappy writing :3

Boredom. How long had he felt it? Had it been Decades or Centries? What could he do?

 

He only had so many AUs to play with to soothe his indifference, it’s not like he’d ever owned any friends, and even then, if he did, would he be in the place he is in now?

 

The self-proclaimed King sat in his throne, feeling small compared to the size of the room. He sat laying across the seat and its two arms, looking like a child forced to this role due to his height and him swinging his legs. However, this man was far from a child, he was in his hundreds and was about to reach his 217th birthday- marking 200 years reigning as King.

 

He glanced over at one of his tendrils, a mass of solidified goop that ran like a waterfall but forever stayed in its own shape, defying all laws of Matter it could. The color was a dark green, almost black-but still held elements of blue- creating a new color of its own, it even matched the color scheme of him himself and by extension the palette for most of his decor.

 

The goop that covered that tendril wasn’t just there either, it covered his whole body- from his skull to his skeletal toes, that was the only color you could see. Although, the color fit his self-proclaimed title as the “King of Darkness” perfectly.

 

The goop itself could become a burden, however, the only reason he even had the goop was because of the Dark apples. It could even fall off sometimes- he had to learn that the hard way- but it only stuck to him and to nothing or anyone else, at least he didn’t have to clean it off.

 

He laid there a while longer, searching his mind for anything to do. After searching through the mental files of memories, he remembered something he specifically put away in his private library, an area where he stored spirals of Notes on Aus, Journals, and much much more. He teleported to the spot, not caring to walk the distance to the room.

 

The object in question was a medium sized and handcrafted spiral that a close childhood… companion had given to him as a Birthday gift when he was 14, the memories came surging back to him as he picked it up. He remembered how the other insisted that they stayed away from the village nearby that day because it was their day, and no one was to interrupt it. They spent that whole day together reading his favorite books, then later had a well-made meal followed by a delicious dark chocolate cake that was just the right amount of bitter and sweet.

 

This meaning there was almost no sweetness to it, strong dark chocolate as the King called it **(70-80% cocoa for you readers)**. He could tell his companion didn’t care for the cake all that much, and remembering the face he made when he had the first bite- probably didn’t like it at all, but his companion still ate on. He hid his distaste for the food and just wanted the other to be happy, which, surprisingly, worked at the time.

 

The King often missed the past, he smiled at the memories- but then his smile turned flat as he turned through the pages, looking for any notes that stood out. The past was the past and he now had to look forward and forget what made him the victim, and instead remember what made him the feared guardian and dark King of today.

 

The spiral held notes he had taken from hearing the villages conversations about other AUs and outcodes, at the time he didn’t understand most of it, but after the years he slowly pieced everything together and could talk about almost any AU you asked about. He set up timelines of events, specific details on AUs, and even what made the AU special or terrible- helping him to avoid them then and take Negativity from them now.

 

He finally found what he was looking for, it was towards the middle of the spiral and written bigger than everything else- meant for him to remember it. A learning strategy if he remembered correctly, he purposefully did this so he could remember that peculiarity of these two specific individuals.

 

The first one was Error, a destroyer of worlds, he wrote for him possible motivation and wrote as much on his backstory as he heard. He put a few possible timelines together, he became an Error and already hated the world, he already was an Error and something drove him to destroy, or he was simply insane or psychotic. Fitting enough for how he acted.

 

The second was the helper of creators, Ink, he -as his title suggested- helps creators and gives them motivation. He had written similar things for him with a few side details that included his bad memory -aside from traumatizing events- as well as his lack of emotion and a soul, Ink was an empty husk that lived because of the AUs creation.

 

He remembered Ink well enough, he was a colorful skeleton with an expressive pair of eyes, they had a run in once after the King started his rule- ever since Ink had avoided him. Ink may be emotionless, but even those who can’t feel emotions _fear_ death. What he wrote as possible motivation was almost exactly the same as Error’s except he kept the concept of Ink being part of the void from the start.

 

Another thing came to mind as he thought about the peculiar pair, a handful of pacifistic AUs that had gone off from the path as of late. Gaining strong amounts of negativity, made he could help them so they didn’t end up like hi- ...so they didn’t end up insane.

 

Not a second later and he was outside the ruin doors of an AUs Snowdin, trees were all around aside from in front and behind him.

 

Dust circled around him and in the air. The King brought his turtle neck up to his mouth and nose, covering them so he wouldn’t have to breathe it in. He was far too late. It didn’t seem to help that the more he walked around the underground world, the more evidence he had to support his theory, there wasn’t anyone left alive or spared. Even temmie village was quiet.

 

The uneasiness of the surrounding area sent small chills and shivers up the King’s spine, the quiet deafening, the only sound other than his breathing being his subtle footsteps as he walked along. The ruins, snowdin, waterfall, Hotland, core, and the surrounding area of New home were all empty, that is if you didn’t account for the dust. Even the true lab was empty.

 

Sighing, the King went to the only place left to look, the judgment hall. The one place he had left alone.

 

The gold hall shimmered before turning dark from his presence, startling the skeleton idly sitting at its exit. The skeleton turned, shocked. Clearly not expecting it as it was obvious everyone was dead in this timeline.

 

The sans’ eyes were blank, streams of tears drying underneath his eyes and turning black along his skull, his soul misshapen and red by the sheer amount of determination and LOVE running through him. Other than those few unique details, he was -or at least looked- as normal as any other sans.

 

“I thought I killed everyone...” The sans deadpanned, looking annoyed and astounded someone got out of his merciless grasp. His eye’s slanted in grimace, slowly pulling out a knife as he stood up and mentally prepared himself for battle.

 

“Friend, you don’t want to do that.” The king announced, chuckling. The sans’ stance tensed but relaxed too, unsure whether he should listen to this dark being’s advice. “I’m certain we can come to a compromise rather than fight- besides, I sincerely doubt you’d make it far.”

 

The murderous sans moved forward anyway, only to be picked up and stopped by one of the King’s black tendrils, his arms restrained and held down against his body by the same tendrill.

 

The knife clinked as it fell to the floor from the sans’ surprise. His look turned from annoyance and surprise to hatred and distaste.

 

“Fine,” He growled out, “...What compromise do you have in mind? And- can I question who and what the hell are you?” His eye’s changed from slanted and angry to raised, suspicious and confused; Seemingly willing to listen.

 

“I, young one, am Nightmare, a skeleton much like you. I am also a guardian and King of sorts, of negativity- and you, friend, just happen to radiate such; Allowing me to find you.” Nightmare summed up, “Now, the compromise I had in mind, it’s up on the table whether you decide to take the offer now or even down the timeline- heh.

 

“The compromise itself is simply you join me and what will eventually become a team of people to help spread negativity- killing, destroying, ruining lives, etc.- and leave this empty world for the large multiverse beyond it. All I ask in return is for you to trust and join me, let me take care of you as you work for me. Are you willing to take it?” Nightmare concluded his speech, dropping the sans and holding out his hand as he did so.

 

The sans hesitated, seemingly fighting between sticking solo and possibly joining this Nightmare down the line or joining this skeleton and allowing Nightmare to take care of him as he worked under him.

 

Eventually, he nodded; grabbing onto Nightmare’s extended hand to pull himself up and shake it, sealing their deal.

 

“Good choice,” Nightmare concluded, as he made a portal back to his mansion, “Now before we head back, what can I call you? You will come to find that there are many sans’ in the multiverse, even I am a variation of one.” Nightmare asked

 

“Um… would Killer work?” Killer answered, unsure of himself.

 

“Of course, now, head through this portal. It’ll take you to the hideout, feel free to explore while I look for the other team members I have in mind.” Killer followed these orders and jumped through the portal, supposedly ending up at Nightmare’s mansion.

 

One down, five to go.

 

His two next targets were easy to find, this was because if you found one, you found the other. There was little time spent apart for these two, a constant battle that was set to never end. Each time they were hurt more and more, each time to go to their homes to only heal, sleep, and possibly eat and then return to the battlefield.

 

Error didn’t stop destroying nor stop fighting Ink, Ink wouldn’t stop helping Creators nor fighting Error. The two created a balance of peace, without destruction you have a scrambled mess, without creation, you wouldn’t have anything in the first place. The circle of life, the circle of balance, Yin has their Yang, Yang has their Yin. The good side will only be balanced with elements of bad, and bad will only be balanced with elements of good.

 

However, in this situation Error was the pillar to finding Ink, and it was difficult to do it the other way around.

 

The protector of worlds was a soulless being, his intentions as soulless as his body. He didn’t care if the AUs were starving or celebrating, as long as they were alive. Being soulless did benefit him in one way, however, he didn’t mourn over the lost and destroyed AUs, allowing him to continue fighting against Error for their survival.

 

His targets were in a mind-wrecking place, the AntiVoid, fighting as if everything was on the line. To Nightmare’s somewhat joy and displeasure, Error’s back was facing him, letting Ink see him first.

 

Ink’s white eyes diverted from Error seeing a black blob in his peripheral. The pearly ovals glanced at Nightmare and then quickly changed to small lines, like daggers, in his eyes. Wanting to kill but prevented by his morals, it was only a little emotion, but it was the most he could convey without his paints.

This action also showed a glimpse of something else, fear.

 

Ink, deciding it better to save his skeletal hide than stick around, then left without a word, angering his opponent whom he was battling a few seconds ago.

 

“Hey, you asshole! I was fighting you! Where are you going?!!” The air was thick with the monster's anger, clearly pissed with his foe leaving mid-battle.

 

Nightmare smirked, if he did this right, he could make the great destroyer of worlds one of his friend- ...team members. If he gives Error a compelling argument, he could have him as at least an Allie.

 

“Ugh… that asshole is such a scatterbrain, probably forgot we were fighting in the first place...” Error mumbled to himself, almost like he was answering someone. Nightmare laughed behind him, that’d be something to deal with.

 

Although It’d be something for Nightmare himself to deal with if he managed to gain Ink as a teammate, and if he got both of them… he wondered how long the Mansion would stay standing with the two of them in it.

 

Error turned towards Nightmare, not even aware of his cold presence despite being a few feet away from the King. His expression showing his eyes wide in a shocked surprise, before slanting down, as if needing glasses to make out the details of who was standing in front of him; but not carrying them on him.

 

“I’d say it’s because he doesn’t want to be hurt by my hands,” Nightmare humored, “... again.” Error cringed at Nightmare’s sadistic aura. It reeked of darkness.

 

The more Nightmare stood there, and the longer he stayed, the more the darkness spread around his feet. Slowly, the blank white canvas of the AntiVoid was painted by the darkness that Nightmare was covered in. If he walked slow enough- he could probably leave dark footprints.

 

“What- and who- the hell are you?!” Error half questioned-half stated, unsure if he really wanted an answer to his question.

 

“I’m Nightmare, a guardian and King of negativity,” He answered, calmly speaking despite Error being in a battle stance and killing with his eyes. “-and you just so happen to give off so much anger that I can feel you emotional presence from across the multiverse.” He concluded, smiling at the shocked and further confused expression on the glitch’s face.

 

“...Okay, your weird-ass ability aside- you said you hurt Ink?” Error’s look turned from its previous confusion to question, and then murderous hope “Did you beat him!?”

 

Nightmare eyeballed Error for a second, as if looking at a child that didn’t know its place. Error’s look of hope and smile dropped, realizing he was hoping that someone he didn’t know had severely hurt his life long enemy in the past. His expression dropped and let go of his victorious look, exchanging it for an embarrassed and flustered.

 

Nightmare stood in silence, letting the embarrassment Error had truly take him over, it was funny to watch the mighty Destroyer as his face turned to an overripe blueberry. Minutes passed and eventually, Nightmare nodded his head, smirking.

 

“I thought that was clear,” Nightmare started, pausing to let the information sink in. Error had gone the extra mile to think aloud his quite murderous thought when it was implied that a painful interaction had happened, it was just a silly waste of time. Before the destroyer could speak anymore, Night continued “I do hope you enjoyed embarrassing yourself by the way.”

 

Error grumbled and pulled his hood up and covered his face with it, saying something along the lines of shut up but with a lot of swearing and insults, some of which were hypocritical but the King figured Error already knew that.

 

“So, now that’s over with, would you like to hear a proposal-? It may do you some good.” The lord of darkness coaxed, letting his new acquaintance take his time to answer the question. Error pushed his hood back, letting his face be shown, but skull still covered.

  
  


“Depends; what does the all mighty King of negativity and darkness want from a destroyer of worlds? Wouldn’t I cause less AUs and less negativity to feed off of?” Nightmare stilled, damn his old companion’s rumors.

 

He slowly sighed, this might not be worth it after all.

 

“Believe it or not, you are of much use to me, as I am may be of much benefit to you- and no, I don’t feed of negativity, I live off its existence. Without it, I wouldn’t be here and alive, I eat normal food like anyone else. Rumor may say otherwise, but truth prevails.” Nightmare explained, letting Error’s expression turn from reserved and doubtful to understanding and willing.

 

“Fine, you’ve convinced me to listen. What’s your proposal?”

 

“You join me, I own a mansion and have plenty of room for a companion, I’m sure it’d be a better living situation than sleeping on the floor of the AntiVoid. All I ask of you in return- if you join me- is that you be there when I ask of you. You work for me, I take care of you. If not, we could at least stay allies and you can have a residence with me.” The King offered, holding out his hand

 

Error shook in reply, pulling his body and hand away from the potential physical contact, cringing at it, clearly not wanting either to touch Nightmare’s goopy hand or not wanting to touch in anyway way. Nightmare raised an eyebrow, not fully getting what was wrong.

 

“Would a yes work…? I’m… not a big fan of touching.” Error explained, voice dropping at having to explain his ‘weakness’. Nightmare nodded, finally understanding.

 

“Before I let you go to my manor, there is one thing I wish to do. Come along,” Nightmare stated, opening a portal. Error quickly ran through it after him, following his new ally into AU after AU, not seeing what Nightmare was trying to do.

 

It was quiet as they did this, seemingly going through every AU in the multiverse, but only going through about 10. However, soon enough they reached a stop. They were on the surface of an underswap AU, stopped at a clearing in a forest. A forest where up high in one of the tall redwoods sat Ink, looking out at the sunset of the protected and safe AU.

 

Error bumped into Nightmare when they stopped, and started rebooting straight after, not expecting the contact. Nightmare whipped around after hearing the loud beeping noise, and so did another figure.

 

Ink jumped down from the tree he was sitting on, seemingly not as scared of Nightmare as he was minutes ago. His eyes shifted between bright yellow joy, orange confusion, and an occasional uncertain red-orange. Nightmare quickly picked up the artist with a tendril while he was distracted, making Ink make an alerted sound in reply.

 

Ink pouted at Nightmare, crossing his arms. His body language asking if this precaution was necessary. Nightmare grinned, finding Ink’s childish attitude amusing. Another loud beep took their attention once again.

 

Error sat blinking, seemingly trying to get his vision to clear of the error signs that covered it. He looked up to Nightmare and Ink, seeing them staring at him.

 

“...Um, what happened? Did I reboot again?” Error asked, scratching his skull as he shakily stood up, seemingly not remembering what happened between him falling and now.

 

“It would seem so, however, your reboot caught Ink’s attention and took him off guard. So I thank your predicament. Now, however, is the time to talk about you, Ink.” Nightmare turned his attention to Ink, and so did Error.

 

“What about me, octopus?” Ink challenged, now starting to glare at the skeleton holding him. Clearly not wanting to hear what this ‘bad guy’ had to say. While error kneeled over laughing at the nickname, Nightmare gave the artist an annoyed look.

 

“I wish to talk, that is all. I wish of no harm done to you, and I won’t let you harm anyone else- meaning, I don’t want you attacking Error nor him attacking you while I’m talking with you both, I also wish for you both to wait until I’m finished before arguing.” Ink nodded, looking like he was willing to cooperate for the time being, “Thank you, It’s nice to know even with the spread of rumors people are willing to listen.” Nightmare started before taking a seat on the forest floor, Error following soon after with Ink still suspended slightly in the air by a tendril.

 

Nightmare sighed, he was going to have to explain a lot to get both of them to cooperate and join.

 

“I wish for both of you to be part of my team of sorts, it’s more or less me giving you a residence, care food and more in return for you working with or for me. However, there are a few complications. Ink, I’m aware you somewhat in alliance with Dream, an old, old ex-friend of mine. He’s spread lies about me for years and I just wish to stop that and continue to keep the balance of the multiverse in peace.

 

“Another issue is your relationship with Error and vise versa. To begin with, there’s nothing there whatsoever, you both are enemies and that’s how you’ve always lived. If you were to come to compromise this could work, I don’t want to keep you across the manor from each other just because you don’t get along. It might help with your decision to know that I know close to all of your information, aside for your pasts which not even you yourselves know so… that’s something to keep in mind.” The king finished, happy with how his speech came out, for something off the top of his head it was good.

 

The enemies blinked, looking like they were struggling to take in all the information. A safe place to call home with food and care, false rumors spread by the ‘good guy’, keeping balance, compromising with their life long enemy to get care and a safe home, Nightmare knowing almost everything about them. It was a lot when you break it down.

 

“Hold up, how much exactly do you know about us?” Ink asked, confusion clear in his multicolor and forever changing eyes. The King sighed in response, of course, there was going to be some questions.

 

He went to his hoodie pocket and took out a small spiral, quickly flipping and scanning the pages until he reached about halfway through.

 

“Here it is, ‘Ink the protector of worlds is secretive, but I have close to all his information pieced out, the same applies to the destroyer of worlds Error. Both have phobias, both different, and Ink seems to own PTSD for the AntiVoid and gained chromophobia- fear of white- from it, he may also be somewhat psychotic. Speaking to voices in his head and owning no emotions of his own; all his emotions being prompted by the vials he drinks.’ Does that sound about right, Ink?” Nightmare questioned, before picking up where he left off, “‘he could also possibly be touch starved because of his time alone, even if he may not show it, he could own haphephobia- fear of touch- as well but it’s hard to tell with his secrecy.

 

“‘Error seems to show similar symptoms to Ink, except he still owns emotion. He talks to voices in his head much like Ink but he does also possess a large kill count and seemingly relentless murder streak. Error may own haphephobia but that information could be false, he doesn’t seem to own chromophobia since he most likely lives in the AntiVoid, not having anywhere else to go considering the AUs hate him for his murdering tendencies.’” Nightmare concluded, closing the journal and putting it back in his pocket, now waiting for his potential allies answers.

 

The silence bore into the King as he waited, his eye socket dark and emotionless, showing his exhaustion catching up to him.

 

“I’m in, and willing.” Error finally spoke, looking to Ink to silently signal the other to answer.

 

“I’m not- I don’t care if Dream is right or wrong, I don’t need help from the likes of you- either of you. Now, let me go. I need to get back to work. This was only supposed to be a short break.” Nightmare gave a slow nod, releasing him from the tendril’s grasp and letting him fall the few inches left to the ground.

 

After that, the artist ran off, probably to make a portal and get out of reach of them so he couldn’t be tracked as easily. However, Error ran after him. By the time he realized Error had ran after Ink, his new companion was long gone.

 

Damn him.

 

Nightmare got up, swaying as he was exhausted from using so much of his magic and general energy that day. Teleporting multiple times in a day, going to at least 12 AUs, and holding skeletons in the air with his tendrils -which were sustained by his magic- had taken a lot out of him.

 

Slowly he followed the destroyer, going along the broken path of branches and moved branches. It didn’t take long to catch up, however, so he was able to hear Error started what seemed to be a rant at Ink.

 

“What the hell was that?!” Error called after Ink when he got to where the artist stopped. The protector raised a skeletal eyebrow at him, not knowing what the destroyer was so angry at. “You don’t want help from ‘the likes of us’ the fuck is that about?! I knew you were an asshole but really? That was so uncalled for! You don’t even know what it’s like being on this side, you ass, you have no right to call us that!”

 

“Hypocrite.” Ink responded, monotone and seemingly just wanting this to be over with.

 

“What am I being hypocritical about?! Sure I’m an asshole too, but only because the entire multiverse hates me for removing the copies and clutter- for every copy I destroy there are two more made! But no- you don’t do anything even bother! Without me, you wouldn’t even be able to get around the multiverse like you can! You wouldn’t be able to find one timeline or even AU out of the trillions that would be around without me- what do you have to say about that huh?!” Error growled out, clearly pissed off and angry

 

“Error. Quit it. He’s not worth it. He’s soulless and doesn’t feel remorse for anything, and from what I can tell, he doesn’t keep a guilt vial on him. Let’s just get you back so I can move on to the others that need my help.” Nightmare spoke, coming out from the shadows of the trees.

 

Error started a ramble on why he shouldn’t stop but was shortly cut off by him being poked, which took him off guard and made him jump back, eyes covered in error signs but not rebooting. Nightmare looked back over to Ink, giving a silent ‘go on’ with his eyes.

  


\-----

  


After securing Error back at the mansion with Killer watching over him and keeping him company-to ensure he didn’t try and go after Ink again- Nightmare moved on, heading off to another AU that had gone astray from positivity.

 

He landed in a quiet snowdin, bloody snow and occasional Dust around, no wonder it started to grow in negativity. Just as quickly as he got there, he moved into the shadows of the trees, not wanting to be spotted by anyone just in case this AU wasn’t deserted like Killer’s- which it seemed like it wasn’t.

 

True, walking through the trees was harder, but he couldn’t be spotted in the tall shadows that the forest was consumed by, so it was a win in his book.

 

However, not long after he started walking, he came upon the person he was looking for, the resident sans of this seemingly murderous AU. Like any other, this one wore a blue hoodie and black shorts, however, he also wore a shabby and pail shirt with it all, giving him an almost hobo-like look.

 

The sans sat asleep in his shack of a watch post hoodie over his skull and face. A foul and dead smell came from the hut the closer Nightmare grew closer to the sans, as well as the strong smell of dust and blood which the skeleton and shack were also covered in. Nightmare wrinkled his nose in distaste, he should’ve gone here first.

 

Hesitantly, he nudged the sleeping skeleton awake, to which the sans raised an axe above his head and jumped back in reply, clearly not expecting to be woken up. This action made his hood fall off as well, showing off the large hole in the side of his skull and his singular red pupil. Neither being healthy or normal for skeletons.

 

“Calm down,” Nightmare tried, to which the skeleton did none of the sort, only glaring at him in response. The king sighed, “I’m here to help you if you’ll believe that.” He tried again, hoping that he wouldn’t be losing his head today.

 

The sans nodded hesitantly but didn’t let go of his axe, instead deciding to keep it in his grip but lower it to in front of his body. Nightmare nodded back, accepting the silent language this sans used. The sans simple nod meaning _ok, I’m willing to listen_ , while Nightmare’s said _thank you._

 

“I can give you a home, care, and help if you join me, I wish to help you from the situation your in so you can help me. I’m Nightmare, a guardian of negativity, and you can help me spread and keep its balance with positivity. If I help you, I can help other AUs and sans’ that are having tough times, so they can be happy too.

 

“I’m just here to keep balance, I promise not to hurt you. I have already helped two others, and they are waiting back at my mansion, where I have plenty of space. Will you join me?” Nightmare asked, almost repeating the speil that he had given Killer, Error, and Ink earlier that day.

 

“Only if I can bring my brother. If you’re going to help me, you have to help him too. He deserves it more than me anyway.” The skeleton’s gruff voice responded, almost like he was dehydrated. That totally wasn't worrying.

 

“Alright, can you grab him or bring him here? Also, you will come to find that you’re not the only sans in this world, do you have a name I could call you?”

 

“I’ll call him, and I guess… Horror? I’m not good with comin’ up with names.” Horror responded as he called up his brother, to which a papyrus rushed towards them.

 

This Papyrus didn’t look too healthy either, his teeth were chipped and a few were even missing, his eyes were small and seemed like they struggled to see- squinting at any point of light. He stood hunched over, struggled to even walk and limping. His clothes were like any other Papyrus, but they were heavily worn and slightly stained with blood, his scarf tattered like it had taken a literal beating.

 

Nightmare should’ve definitely come here first.

 

“Brother!” The Papyrus’ screechy and also seemingly parched throat called out as he stumbled over, stopping next to Horror, his back hunched over so much that he was barely a foot taller than his brother- when he should’ve been several feet taller. “Nyeh? Who’s this sans?”

 

“He’s here to help us,” Horror started, then turned back towards Nightmare, “You can call my bro here Scream if you want, or just Paps, but- we’re ready to go when you are. We don’t have much down here.”

 

Nightmare nodded, opening a portal for his new companions' Scream and Horror, he hoped deep inside that he could give them all the help they need- they probably had a lot of issues. It seemed like Scream needs glasses as well as some help with his back, and both of them were malnourished.

 

Three down, One extra, One lost, Two to go.

 

Another portal, a deserted land, checking everywhere, the judgment hall left, everything seemed to be repeating. The shimmering hall went dark again as he walked into it, a Sans at the end of the hall, this one different.

 

He was exactly like any other sans, in every way, expect in both eye lights gleamed red, with one having an extra ring of purple. His hood was pulled up, and he sat talking to himself, not even noticing Nightmare.

 

“You see someone? That’s a funny joke, bro.” The sans continued to talk- seemingly to himself, “There’s actually someone behind me?” The skeleton turned around, finally noticing Nightmare.

 

“Hello, young one.” Nightmare started but was cut off as he felt a knife go through his arm.

 

Dust had thrown a knife at him and it went right through the goop that covered his arm. It stung a bit, but he only looked at it and his now torn sleeve, before letting the goop cover his arm again, repairing the wound in seconds.

 

“Well, that’s one way to say hello. Now, do you want to hear what I have to say or not? You can’t effectively hurt me enough to kill me, and if I get bored of you constantly throwing knives at me- I can always go to the others that need my help.” Nightmare explained, not fazed at all by the wound he had seconds ago.

 

“What help?” The sans snapped, seemingly not able to control himself or being controlled by something else.

 

“You are on the brink of insanity my friend, and if you kill another monster, you will most likely become an amalgamate because of you unbalanced DT. There is a lot of help I can offer you. I can help you get rid of your insanity, I can help your excessive amounts of DT, and I can help you escape this place and underground. But, only if you help me.

 

“I’m Nightmare, a guardian of Negative emotions, and you just so happen to be part of that negativity I have been sworn to protect. I can give you a home, help, and care if you join me. I have helped four others and have plenty of room for another at my mansion.” The king offered, holding out his hand for the sans, to which the sans took it.

 

“What now-” The sans stopped himself, and then scowled, “No I won’t-... sorry nightmare. Paps is just being overprotective.” The sans explained; like he knew no one else could see his Papyrus- who was probably haunting him.

 

“It’s quite alright. Now, I’ll bring you back home- after I get a name, of course. Just keep in mind, sans won’t really work, you are one of the many out there. Even I am I version of sans.” Nightmare told the sans as he opened a portal to his mansion.

 

“... how about Dust?” Dust hesitantly asked after a long pause, seemingly saying a suggestion his papyrus had.

 

“That’ll work, now, go through the portal. You will meet four other’s that will be taking residence with you. Three of them are Sans’ as well, and another is a version of Papyrus. Tell them I’ll be joining you all soon.” Nightmare asked as he let Dust go to the portal.

 

Dust nodded in return, walking through the portal, content to be getting out of the underground and going somewhere new.

 

Nightmare sighed; Four down, One extra, One lost, One to go.

 

Going through one of his last portals of the day, he appeared in his second to last destination. He landed in a land of white, almost like the AntiVoid, but in reality, just a destroyer and barren Au- expect for one person.

 

An occasionally sniffling and hiccuping skeleton sat a block or so away from him, turned away from his direction, easily seen because of how empty the area was.

 

The skeleton looked overdressed, even from the back. From the back, you could see an overly fluffy hood, a long black and white scarf, and what looked to be X’s across his clothes and design. His body didn’t look mangled or hurt and was a healthy pearly white, that meant he was crying for a different reason than pain.

 

Or maybe… it wasn’t physical pain.

 

“Hey kid,” Nightmare called out, making the quiet hiccup the sans had sound loud and surprised rather than lonely and depressed. The skeleton turned around, showing his full design, X’s covering his black and white clothes like Nightmare predicted, but his eyes were a different story.

 

The sans’ eyesockets held one red pupil and another had a white one, a red almost lightning bolt scar underneath the red one. He was glitching as well, occasionally showing a young monochrome chara instead of the sans.

 

The skeleton quickly wiped away the tears he had and stood up, summoning a large knife like sword supposedly with magic, battle stance ready but tense; something that could easily be knocked down with a swipe at his leg.

 

“There’s no need for that, I’m not here to hurt you.” Nightmare said, stepping forward hesitantly, but after noticing the sans wasn’t advancing for an attack, started to walk instead. “Let’s sit down and talk, okay? You look like you need a friend; or a family.”

 

“Fine.” The sans spat, clearly trying to cover his previous crying with a cold indifferent facade.

 

“You don’t need to cover up emotions, feel free to let out whatever is building up, I  should know better than anyone it helps to talk about it rather than let it build up.” Nightmare coaxed, but sighed when the sans let go of his facade, but then went for an emotionless attitude instead.

 

“Why should I care what you have to say you-”

 

“-Becuase it may help you in the long run.” The King cut off, not speaking anymore after that, waiting to see if the skeleton would try and speak again. Although, when the sans didn’t try to speak, he continued, “If you’re willing to join me, I can give you a home, care, help, and a family. I’m Nightmare and I’m the guardian of Negative emotions, although, as of late, I’ve been helping sans’ instead.

 

“I have helped five other’s today. The first went insane from resets, the second went insane from being left alone and hated, the third and fourth were stuck in an AU were everyone was starving, and the fifth was driven mad by their frisk’s constant path of genocide. They are all waiting back at my mansion, and I’m sure -If you let them- they would be happy to call you friend or family. Will you join-”

 

“-C! get away from him!” Ink interrupted, bolting over to where the two were sitting, ready to start attacking Nightmare, but was picked up by a tendril once again.

 

C stayed sitting and Nightmare got up and walked over to where he was holding Ink in place, glaring at the artist for interrupting his conversation.

 

Ink could’ve helped Killer with his insanity, could’ve talked through things with Error long ago, could’ve helped Horror or Scream with food, could’ve helped Dust so he wasn’t on the brink of melting with DT, could’ve made it so this C person next to him wasn’t alone and clearly broken. Ink could’ve literally done anything, but he didn’t help with any of the AUs and wouldn’t even accept help for himself, now it’s Nightmare’s turn to do something.

 

“I beg your pardon, Ink.” Nightmare menaced, voice gurgly and threatening, “I”m here to help this person you call ‘C’ and take him out of this insanity of a place so he can be happy- something that you’re clearly not helping with. You didn’t help the others- you won’t help yourself, so let me help them.” Nightmare finished, flicking Ink across the void when he finished. C wasn’t even concerned.

 

Nightmare took a deep breath to calm himself from the anger and then turned back to the still sitting skeleton he had been talking to. C didn’t seem fazed by the violent act that just happened in front of his eyes. Nightmare sat down with him again and took one of his hands.

 

“I’m terribly sorry I had to harm Ink in front of you, I’m not sure of it, but it seems he sees you as a friend.” Nightmare started, looking into C’s eyes, “Even though it may be pointless now, will you still join me and my… family?” Nightmare asked, expecting a no, but smiled when he got a nod instead; “Alright, follow me, C. We can head through this portal home.”

 

“It’s Cross,” Cross spoke softly as he got up with the now happy Nightmare, although, he didn’t know why he was happy. Ink had told him Nightmare was an emotionless and harmful being, that killed anything in his path. Ink must’ve lied about a lot of things.

 

Nightmare nodded to this new information, pulling Cross with him into the portal.

 

The truth was, he was happy because he saw himself in Cross. A young broken monster, let alone, most likely used and abandoned. Nightmare helped Cross because no one had ever helped him. He wouldn’t let the cycle repeat on another innocent monster.

 

“Nightmare, you’re back!” Killer smiled, along with everyone else in the room.

 

Everyone sat around in the large living he owned. Error was laying in a hammock he made attached to the ceiling, Killer sat in an armchair,  Scream had fallen fast asleep on the couch with his head in Horror’s lap- who was petting scream’s head as he slept, Dust was in the armchair opposite of Killer- seemingly talking with him before Nightmare had arrived.

 

“Yes, I’m back, and I brought a friend along.” Cross shyly stepped to the side, clearly not ready to be meeting so many people at once, but he wasn’t alone.

 

Soon enough they were all getting along and learning about each other, Nightmare beamed, he had made this happen. He had helped them and now they wouldn’t be alone. Even the bad guys have to stick together.

**Author's Note:**

> 7K words, it took a while but I hope you enjoyed the rewrite or my headcanon series for how the "bad guys" got together :)


End file.
